


Confused

by ParkChimChim



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hyejeong is an idiot, Mild Smut, One-Sided Relationship, Seolhyun and Chanmi are twins, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkChimChim/pseuds/ParkChimChim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boy, kiss me, fall in love<br/>Yeah you make me so blinded<br/>Oh, you confuse me<br/>Won't you be my love?"</p>
<p>My first fic on AO3. Used to use Wattpad but mine doesn't work anymore. Also my first girlxgirl fic. I'll update the tags and relationships as I update the story ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in a one piece on my phone, so the chapters won't probably be the same size. 
> 
> My first fic was supposed to be Yoonmin tbh but I had a huge writer's block and the only way I could get over it was writing Seoljeong.

Hyejeong let out a quiet sigh before opening her eyes. She turned her head to see a mop of black hair. The girl next to her was shirtless, only wearing bra and minishorts. Hyejeong propped up on her elbow, softly kissing the other's shoulder.

"Seolhyun", she whispered, smiling against the soft skin. 

"Wake up baby", she said and finally the black haired's eyes fluttered open, and she turned around to face the older girl. 

"Dong Dong", Seolhyun said, smiling, bringing her fingers up to just gently touch Hyejeong's jaw. 

"Good morning", Hyejeong said, smiling at the old nickname. Seolhyun rolled over to straddle Hyejeong, flipping her long black hair to the other side before grinning and leaning down to press her lips on Hyejeong's. 

The brunette's hands found their way on Seolhyun's waist, holding onto her, as she licked into the younger's mouth. Seolhyun let out a quiet moan, and Hyejeong smirked before her hand travelled down to grab Seolhyun's ass. The latter jerked and moved to kiss Hyejeong's neck, licking the skin. That's when the alarm went off, and Seolhyun sat up, smiling at the older sadly.

"Unnie, do you have to go?" she asked, and Hyejeong nodded. "Yes. I can't be late, okay? I'll see you around", she said before gently pushing Seolhyun off and dressing up in jeans and a sweater. "Bye Dong Dong. I love you."

And Hyejeong looked at her, and mumbled a 'yeah' before hurrying out. 

Goodbye Dong Dong

Seolhyun was left alone, sitting on the messy bed.

Have a nice day

A tear rolled down her cheek.

Have fun with him

She wiped it off with the back of her hand.

I love you.

Those three words Seolhyun whispered again into the pillow, letting her tears wet it.

'I'll see you around.'

What that meant was: 'I'll see you tonight' which means: 'Don't talk to me before tonight.'

Seolhyun knew Hyejeong was in denial, no matter how the younger told her to break up with her boyfriend, she always said that 'she loved him' and that 'no, she wasn't a lesbian, and if Seolhyun didn't want to spend all night arguing she should stop talking about it'.

But still Shin Hyejeong always ended up smiling lovingly when she found Seolhyun at her room, waiting for her. And she always had the same smirk on her face when she wrapped her arms around the younger, pulling Seolhyun down onto the bed.

And Kim Seolhyun was tired, for god's sake. She was tired of being in love. But she knew she wasn't in love alone. She had heard the 'I love you's from Hyejeong at nights when they were in Hyejeong's bed, air run out of their lungs, when Hyejeong thought that the younger was asleep.

She knew that Shin Hyejeong loved her, but she was tired of waiting for the other to show it.


	2. Chapter 2

Seolhyun's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked it up, not caring who might be calling her and answered. "Hello?"

"Seolhyun?"

"Oh Chanmi, hi", Seolhyun tried to keep her voice as stable as possible.

"Where are you?" Seolhyun heard her sister ask.

"I'm at my friend's place. Why?"

"Look, I need help, okay", Chanmi sounded like she was panicking.

"What's wrong?"

"I just woke up at some random guy's bed and I don't know how I ended up here and it's scary and can you just please help me get out of here?" They were twins, but sometimes Seolhyun swore she could be many years older than her sister.

"Just get up, get your clothes and walk out", she sighed. The other girl mumbled an 'okay'. A while after Seolhyun could hear that a door was opened and then closed again.

"Okay, I'm out. I don't know where I am though. Seolhyun, help me, I'm scared", Chanmi whispered and Seolhyun couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Just find a place that says the street name and text it to me, I'll come and find you."

~

It took half an hour until Seolhyun found her sister, and finally she drove them to a coffee shop nearby.

They sat down and ordered two cappuccinos.

"So tell me, Kim Chanmi, how on Earth did you end up all the way to the other side of Seoul, in some unknown guy's bed?" Seolhyun asked, and her sister blushed.

"I don't know. Well you know, Jimin invited me to this party and she said that I just have to come so I went and it was nice, really, but then Jimin was making out with some guy and I didn't really know anybody. Then I ran into Minhwan, you know Hyejeong's boyfriend, and I was like really happy because there was somebody I knew. And then I was with him but we talked a lot and then I guess Hyejeong called him or something because he excused himself, and that's when I started drinking. Can't remember anything else."

"Minhwan was at a party?" Seolhyun asked, partly angry because Hyejeong had said that Minhwan was working late, but the fucker was in a party? Hyejeong did so not deserve that.

"Yeah. Haven't seen Hyejeong for a while. Have you? I guess she's just been busy, I mean, that's what Minhwan said. It's sad really, he almost never sees his girlfriend", Chanmi said, taking a drink from the mug the waiter gave her.

And that's when Seolhyun felt guilty. Who was she to judge Minhwan's partying? She was the cause to his problems, the reason why he never got to spend the night with his girlfriend. Because Hyejeong prefered to spend the night with Seolhyun. 

"No, I haven't seen her either."

"That's actually sad, I mean, you two used to be best friends, before she started dating Minhwan."

"We're still friends", Seolhyun said and Chanmi nodded.

"Yeah, but not as close as you used to be."

And Seolhyun really wanted to tell her, she really did, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy btw just looks like Minhwan in my imagination bc y'know he's handsome as hell and I don't know I was listening to F.T. Island's I Wish while writing and Hyejeong's in the music video and I don't know somehow the guy ended up being Minhwan. Also this is not a songfic from Confused, I actually wrote this and then realized that Confused fits the fic


End file.
